X-Factor Part 1
by Tasheen
Summary: Little introduction of the characters so you can get a feel for them oh Made up X-men not from the comics. Sorry I couldn't write longer Istil have to make up a villain! Please R&R!


X-Factor  
  
The darkest shadow crooned and extened an armlike shadow   
and other shadows condensed around it. Then the shadows parted  
and a women was revealed. Really she was more of a girl only   
about 19.  
"Shhhhhhh my shadows unease is in the air..." she said in   
her silky voice. The only thing about her that seemed to catch   
the light were the wickedly curved silver blades she had   
suspended by belts about her. She had two large swords, more   
then six daggers eachwith blades about as long as her hand and   
tied by a black leather thong at her left wrist was a dagger   
that didn't have a handle but seemed molded to fit her hand with   
three blades that would come up between her fingers in her fist   
and on her right wrist was one with only a long thin and   
obviously very sharp blade what curved back on it's tip.   
These weapons were obviously meant to be deadly yet she remained   
unharmed by it. She wored tight black leather pants, and a   
silky black tanktop that left nothing to be guessed at, all   
of this black seemed to swallow the light around her yet her   
hair was blacker yet it was darker then the void. Her hair   
color could never be acheived by dye yet there was no way it   
could be natural.With a toss of her hair she disappeared silently.  
  
*****Somewhere else in the darkness of the city*****  
  
With a satisfied sigh and licking her lips she dropped  
the limp body of the unconcious robber to her feet. She   
hadn't killed him though with all of the theiving he had   
been doing he deserved it. Meskito stepped over him and then   
turned back. He was hidden too much in the shadows. Sighing   
that she had to do more work she dragged him out towards the   
end of the alley and tied his wriststogether with some rope.   
She made sure that the items he stole were in plain sight which   
included 2 purses and 3 wallets. The police should see him there.   
Quickly she climbed up a fire escape and disappeared over the   
edge of the roof and was gone. Later two patrolling police   
men came across the robber.   
"Look here Earl..." The one drawled. "Looks like the   
Vamp has caught us another theif." Checking his pulse he said.   
"She left his one in the same state as the others. Alive but   
drained. look at the bites she was hungry." They knew that   
'the Vamp' as they called her was a female fairly tall with   
shoulder length dark hair and black eyes. So far as appearences  
went she was fairly young. Other then the almost lunatic   
ramblings of the robbers she caught there was no evidence that   
she even existed.  
  
***** A Small little cafe in a moderate district of town.*****  
  
Flectia stared eep into the mirrow that she was holding.   
So detailed everything was like real life. Yet, she thought   
bitterly things were so simple to be seen there was nothing   
beneath the surface. She tucked it into her deep purse where   
she had several other mirrors. Her 'friends' couldn't understand   
her obssession with mirrors. She had many haning in her small   
apartment. Thinking of that she reached into the shopping   
bag at her feet. She pulled out her two treasure finds that   
she had bough today. One was a large mirror about 18 inches   
tall and 9 inches wide, it had a large gilded antique frame,   
the other was smaller and circular the mirror was but 5 inches   
in diameter and including the frame it was 8 inches in diameter.   
The frame depicted a sun and a moon intertwined and was painted   
in gay colors the sun bright gold and the moon a light blue   
there were silver and gold accents all along the edges and it   
was much more modern. She put them back in her bags and   
finished her cappicuno and stood and left a tip on the table   
then walked out the door.  
  
***** A small but hip dance club *****  
  
Mouse as her friends affectionately called her chatted  
with one of her friends and sipped at her Coke. Finishing the   
conversation she turned and disappeared. She reappeared   
instantaneously on the other side of the crowded room behind   
one of her other friends.  
"Guess who!" she said in her slightly squeaky voice as   
she covered her friend's eyes.  
"Mouse!" Her friend said and turned to hug her only to   
find air she turned back the way she had been facing to find   
mouse right in front of her.  
"Hehe I got you!" Mouse giggled and disappeared to   
some other point in the club. 


End file.
